User talk:Master Sima Yi
Hi, welcome to Red Faction wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alec Mason page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 18:48, 10 May 2009 Admin rights Take good care of the Wikia. I'd like to work on it, but I stopped playing RF:G and I got my own Wikia to work on. If you ever need any help, ask me, I'll know what to do. --Light Daxter 21:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Yup I'm Dutch. You too? Thats fun ^_^ Where do you live? En met sjabloon bedoel je template, amirite? --Light Daxter 17:55, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Ikke ergens links van Utrecht, dorpje genaamd Linschoten. --Light Daxter 14:41, 31 August 2009 (UTC) New Guy Yeah,I'm new to this Wiki and I looked over many of the pages and I saw barely any links which should at least have some links so that anyone on this Wiki to redirect themselves to.Please get right on it.--Ryan Pierce 06:18, November 14, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 Uhm, yes, okay. But I didn't understand anything you just said, sorry. Could you explain to me again? Master Sima Yi 09:10, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Soldier Page How sure are you that there is no need, when there are distinct differences (an evolution of the soldiers), its probably best to discuss, and I would like a more in depth reason how why? it can be necessary as they different soldiers you encounter have distinct looks (also in deleting, where should it have been otherwise?) Desruprot 07:11, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Response Well, how else do you get a grandson?Vault 117 03:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Here's your proof.Vault 117 22:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Admin What would it take to become an Admin?Soldier of the Wasteland 02:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I became an admin quite unexpectedly, but I think that you must show that your edits are high quality, that you're knowlegdgeable with the way wikia works and that you prevent vandalism. Ask Light Daxter for more specifics, I think he knows. By the way, being an admin is a job, not to show that you are of a higher rank than most editors. -- Master Sima Yi 11:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Red Faction: Armageddon Hey I see that there is no articly on Red Faction Armageddon. Should I post it? I don't know much on the subject. Heck the only Red Faction game I played is Guerrilla xP. Also did you realize that Light Daxter hasn't been on for nearly two months? Kajalamorth 03:38, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :There is an article on Red Faction: Armageddon <- check that link. Also, yeah, I know. This wiki is kind of dead. -- Master Sima Yi 12:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : :You should ask for bureaucratic rights. They would love that considering the fact that you are already an Admin. I'm inactive because the wiki is inactive, it's a bit of a hopeless case. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 22:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. Sometimes a hard-working contributor drops by, but he won't do much more than a couple of edits. It's just not fun to edit here. -- Master Sima Yi 05:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Like I said get buraucratic rights. You should also going to other wikia's and ask people if they would like to help here. Kajalamorth 23:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Ha, I'll try. :) -- Master Sima Yi 19:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) This Wiki I wish this wiki would have more contributers, but I will do the best I can to help out here!--Justin Kane 00:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, man. Appreciated. :) -- Master Sima Yi 19:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Templates Can there be templates for weapons and vehicles in the weapon page for each faction(i.e. Assault Rifle, Earth Defense Force Weapons template, Arc Wielder, Red Faction Weapons template, Shotgun, Marauder Weapons template)? 19:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, there can. :) -- Master Sima Yi 17:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Red Faction TV Film No joke. SyFy has announced that a TV film will be realeased in the next year. It's a tie in to Armageddon. Go to link: http://tv.ign.com/articles/110/1106965p1.html Mattpaul092 19:55, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, dude, I saw it. I already put it in the news section. :) -- Master Sima Yi 19:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : :According to the creator of the game the name of the TV Film will be Red Faction: Origins. Unknown144 00:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Favicon Hey I realized that this site doesn't have a favicon. Want me to make one? Kajalamorth 02:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :A what? -- Master Sima Yi 06:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Infoboxes Nope, zal wel css probleem zijn. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 11:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Templates Can you create Templates like: Template RFG Missions Template Conflict Events :No, I can't. -- Master Sima Yi 17:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ''' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC) What happened to the weapon? Hi. I'm new to this wiki but l have slightly edited some of the weapon descriptions. As l was editing, l noticed that there were no pages for the magnet gun. Seeing as how this is one of the best and most fun to use weapons in the game l believe it deserves a page. If this could be addressed as soon as possible that would be good. Thank you, Unknown144 23:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :I assume that the page has never been created. I suppose nobody got around to making it yet, but feel free to make it if you want to. -- Master Sima Yi 23:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::How? Unknown144 00:23, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ...Look for the "Add Page" button on the main page, then fill in the form. -- Master Sima Yi 15:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I am creating a page for the Magnet Gun right now. Unknown144 01:51, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I have created the page for the Magnet Gun. If you could please look and tell me what you think then l would be grateful. Unknown144 04:38, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin Since Light Daxter says he has retired from this wiki. Who would l ask about becoming an admin? I also wanted to know who 'owns' this wiki.Unknown144 00:32, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I would get more experienced with wikia first before you become an administrator. You have to crouch before you can walk. -- Master Sima Yi 15:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I understand this but l have asked the same thing in other wikia pages ahead of time and so l was just wondering if there was something such as a certain amount of edits. Unknown144 23:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I do not know. But it's not about having enough edits, you have to prove yourself. -- Master Sima Yi 23:27, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Nice to see another Admin is back... I've been feeling kinda Meh with this over the last month or so. Armageddon could have been better. Anyways. As an Admin and a Bureaucrat i appear to have access to such things. You should have access too: '''Special:UserRights MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 06:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Images Yaaaay. Ultor Logo.png RF Logo.png EDFLogo.png --Elchzard (Talking is fun) 20:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Plz Help I want a way back into the AC wiki. Or at least an explanation why l was completely kicked out in the first place. I saw what Rayne wrote but l don't agree with this. Can you at least help. Please? Unknown144 01:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :I do not strive to act as a mediator between you and Rayne. If Rayne blocked you and you want to sort this out with him, contact him at inFamous Wiki, but not me. -- Master Sima Yi 09:53, August 23, 2011 (UTC) : :You are correct in not striving but that is beside the point right now because the only way to talk to Rayne is through you. If you refuse to talk for me to Rayne then at least ask him to open a route of communication (other than the IRC because it doesn't work for me) so that l can talk to him myself (a suggestion is a sandbox on InFamous Wiki, he is admin over there after all). Then l will leave you alone and you don't need to hear from me again. Unknown144 10:47, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::In my opinion, he shouldn't have had to have heard from you at all. Sima made his sentiments clear in his first message. He wants nothing to do with this. If you want to talk to Rayne, you talkpage him at inFamous wiki about it. What you don't do, is bother Sima about it after he's explicitly told you that it's down to you to sort it out. Any more of this, and you can have yourself a nice month-long block from here, too. --[[User:Elchzard|'Elchzard']] (Talking is fun.) 10:51, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Elch, :::I have said l cannot talkpage him as he has blocked me from there as well. That is why l am asking for someone to ask him to open it. And lastly, l did not get a month long block from ACWiki and InFamous wiki... It was 10 years. Load of crap to me. Unknown144 11:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::If you're blocked, you won't be able to edit a sandbox anyway. Also, I know how long your blocks at iF and AC were, what I'm saying is, any more of this and you'll get blocked here, for a month. Again, please leave it out of Red Faction. I suggest you try the IRC again. One more message asking for someone to relay a message to Rayne, and a month block will be yours. I'll even giftwrap it. [[User:Elchzard|'Elchzard']] (Talking is fun.) 12:58, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::The IRC should work just fine. Now stop harassing me, I want nothing to do with this. Period. I thought I made that quite clear. -- 13:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry If I'm not around much 'til the end of the month, I'm sorry. But the internet quota has hit critical so to speak. It isn't my doing but I have to live with it. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 09:06, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. That's too bad, I needed to talk to you about a few things for the wiki. I suppose it will have to wait a few days. But take your time, it's in no rush. -- Master Sima Yi 10:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : :What do you think of this as a way of attracting people? http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Achievements They are in the Labs section of Wikia. I just thought I should see where everyone else on staff stands and get their opinion before doing anything. :Also there is a user who appears to have been adding content, stuff which I certainly can't verify and I suspect he is making up himself. I prefer it when they just spam curse words and be plain about it. Volition has never created designations for vehicular weapons, not even in RF 1 when they did it for small arms. Even then those were just abreviations of weapon class with 'U' for Ultor stuck on the front. If you can't make anything of it, I'm going to ban him and roll back all his edits. User. :Anyways...MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 08:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Firstly, I would wait with the achievements. Out of experience I can say that they often attract more badge hunters making stupid, pointless edits and blog posts. The better course of action would be to wait until we have a bigger community so we can easily remove the ill-willed editors. And about that guy; he did not source his edits at all and refuses to do it, so I would remove it. -- Master Sima Yi 13:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Block for nothing? Why did you block me on the ACWiki? Did I do something wrong? I am not jaanu95 if that's what you think. 17:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) HELP!!! Master Sima, I would like some assistance in a small problem l am having and have had for a while now. If you could get back to me it would be much appreciated. You may know exactly what the problem is but l would like to bring it to your attention again and remove any problems that may have come up as of late. Again, if there is any chance you could get back to me it would be highly appreciated and if there is any place l can talk to you that is more private then that would be good. (If the only private place is the IRC then don't worry about it since the IRC refuses to open and work properly for me.) I am not signing this as my identity shall remain anonymous until a later date. This is to remove any past that l may have that may hinder help and also to see whether or not you will help a person who is in trouble without verification of identity. :...I have no problem with helping anybody, but you do know this message is a little... odd, right? -- Master Sima Yi 12:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Of course. I have to admit that the reason of the message was because you speak to other admins and may have heard of me. Explaining myself would be that much harder if l were to tell you who l was and you had heard what had gotten me blocked from other wiki's. (I am keeping this formal because l really can't be bothered speaking informally and l also find it easier to tell truth when l speak formally). Before l can get help l need to ask if you have any problems with me talking about other users in a fairly bad light (without use of swearing or other violent speech) because if you do then it may be slightly harder for me to explain myself than first anticipated. These messages may seem odd but they are in the best interest of all involved. :::Well, there is no other private place besides the IRC. If you do not want to go there, I'm afraid you don't have any options. And I do not wish to strive as a mediator between you and those "other admins". If you have any problems with them while they are not affiliated with this wiki, I am afraid you will have to go to them yourself. -- Master Sima Yi 08:56, October 19, 2011 (UTC) In-Verse/Out-Verse Articles Evidently, I realise that there is a significant portion of both styles and some just have to be writen that way. These tags I'm posting merely denote the fact that they are so. In the same vein as wikipedia templates such as this neutrality one. The template is a bit bulky, but I can address that later. In the meantime, however, I feel there should to be some indication. Also, while I'm here I'll say it might be an idea clean up your talk page. Maybe create an 'User talk:Master Sima Yi/Archive' for topics over a year old. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 14:40, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :The article subjects themselves are out-of-universe themselves, so I don't know if it would be very necessary to have a template to simply confirm that they are out-of-universe. I propose they are better used to in-universe articles only. And yeah, that's what I always do with my talkpages, but I'm waiting until it gets too long. ;) -- Master Sima Yi 14:57, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Blocked from the Assassin's Creed Wiki Dear Master Sima Yi, I have just been blocked for three months from the Assassin's Creed Wiki by Vatsa1708 for "Posting false information". I have not posted a single piece of false information on the wiki, and have been posting relavent information all day. You can check my contributions if you would like. I believe that this block is unfair. All of the information that I posted has been confirmed. I can provide sources if you would like. Vatsa then went on to delete this information, removing large quantities of information about Assassin's Creed III from the wiki. I cannot post anywhere on the Assassin's Creed Wiki, so that's why I am contacting you here. I will contact you on the other wikis you contribute to also. I have contacted Vatsa too, and will contact D. Celio. Thank you, Makatak :I'm not going to undo a block Vatsa gave you. I wasn't here, but Vatsa is a trusted editor and admin on the wiki, and he would not block people for no reason. My apologies. Also, do not post messages to every wiki I am on, please. One is enough, this was quite annoying. -- Master Sima Yi 10:59, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes sir, I understand. If I need to contact you, should I contact you here? Makatak7 14:24, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes. -- Master Sima Yi 14:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Deleted page I was hoping to finish that page on Bakhusyen trench did not have time but they deleted anyway oh well not happy. :Finish in what way? -- Master Sima Yi 14:37, May 22, 2012 (UTC) finish the ending I would have put had this movie had not been made. I'm also having trouble leaving comments on edited pages I can only see leave messages on accounts like yoursReddeadsam2012 06:17, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :What ending? And each article has its own talk page, you can go there by clicking on "Talk" up to right next to "Edit." -- Master Sima Yi 06:21, May 25, 2012 (UTC) cant see the talk page button on every comment wanted to have my say on these comments eg: who adam hale's father was? no take button just orange highlighted usernames Reddeadsam2012 06:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Found it thanks Master Sima YiReddeadsam2012 13:54, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Imperial Dark Jedi This is imperial jedi here i would like you to ask why you delete my edit about ultor corp look I known you think i say c***p but if read the endings on red faction 2 the best ending confirms my edit. Of course none of these endings have been confirmed but we should at least mention it that ultor may still be active outside of Mars POSTSCRIPT Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine :I deleted it because it was out-of-universe, and it didn't match with the rest of the article; and the corporation being mentioned isn't all that relevant to the subject. ;) -- 22:33, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Any particular targets? Are there any particularly bad wiki pages that you wante fixed up? I'm a well seasoned wiki editor and would be more than happy to help out. Just aim me and watch me go :). Enigma24 (talk) 07:50, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :Well, Darius Mason certainly lacks a proper biography... if you could do that, that'd be great. :) -- 08:49, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey do you know the owners can you tell them i'm Gonna make a DLC i don't know what is it gonna be. -Fluttershy